Jealous Much Fang?
by LidoDreamer
Summary: I wasn't happy with FANG. AT ALL. so I decided to write this little one shot. so here goes! They just settled in and Angel and Nudge were BEGGING TO GO SOMEWHERE. What happens when there are people flirting with max left and right? what will Fang do?


Honestly, I think Dylan can go die in a hole for all I care. I know it sounds harsh, but I guess it's the truth… I just hate the way that he made Fang go away. For TWENTY YEARS! Seriously, I haven't read Angel yet because I read the back of it and I ABSOLUTLY HATE THAT DYLAN TAKES A KISS FROM MAX! James Patterson can just go die. When I read Angel, there BETTER be Fang in there or I swear there is going to be one missing author. (In case you haven't noticed above I'm a FAX fan) ENJOY!

**Max POV**

*SIGH* It's been a long day and I just wanted to go take a nice LONG shower. Just to fill you in, we were all tired and wanted to be alone for awhile. Of course "all" means me and Fang.

**Flashback**

After a nice long flight, we finally got home. Home being mo - Dr. Martinez's house. She offered the flock to stay at her place awhile and of course I couldn't pass up the idea of having a nice warm home with food, bed, and showers with hot water! (And of course CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!)

There were only 3 extra rooms at Dr. Martinez's house. Obviously Nudge and Angel got their own room. Iggy and Gazzy grabbed the key before I actually noticed it. And of course, there was only me and Fang left. I guess he didn't mind, because when I looked at him, he just shrugged and went toward the direction of our room.

Dr. Martinez looked at me weirdly as if to say "I'm not comfortable that you and Fang are sharing a room."

"Haha don't worry! It's not the first time we've slept together!"

The next morning after we settled down, Nudge and Angel were begging me to go to the mall, ice skating, the park, ANYTHING! My guess was they just wanted to get out of the house. I didn't blame them, after awhile I started to get twitchy thinking erasers might come and attack the house. I still made sure someone was on watch for the night.

After plenty of begging (10 mins) I was getting tired, and then I made one of the biggest mistakes ever. I looked up. There waiting for me was the one thing I couldn't resist. Yes, I know it sounds weird. THE Maximum Ride could fight off an army of erasers, but couldn't say no to the Bambi eyes.

I looked to my right to find Fang smiling one of those half-smiles that can make the world spin a little faster. I looked at him and put my most pleading look on for help. He just smirked and went into our room to get ready because he knew who was going to win this fight. I rolled my eyes and thought _So much for help._

About a few minutes later Nudge and Angel were making everybody go shopping, ice skating, AND to the park. I only thought they would pick one instead of all three of them.

Ella, my half-sister, couldn't go because she had this BIG project due the next day and she hasn't even started on the title yet. She obviously had to have all night to do it.

In the next few minutes, we were all airborne. GOD it felt good to be in the air again. Fang, seeing me enjoying myself, smiled. And I mean ACTUALLY smiled, not one of those half-smiles he always had. I was surprised and you all know it takes A LOT to surprise me.

The time had gone by too quickly as the flock landed behind the mall. It took a few minutes trying to find out where the entrance was, but we eventually found it. Just as we reached the doors I could hear whispering with my raptor hearing. There were about 5 guys that I could easily take down in under 2 minutes. Of course if needed.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Fang listening intently as well. I guess what he heard made him a bit angry since his eyes showed fury and his fists were clenching and unclenching.

I could see from my peripheral vision that one of the guys pointed at me, but I could care less. Fang seemed to care though. A LOT. I could see his anger building up rapidly. The rest of the flock seemed to not notice and went through the doors.

I put my hand on his shoulder and that seemed to calm him down just the teensiest bit, but it was good enough for me. He put his arm around my waist in a protective way and I could see one of the guys just staring. It was just a flash but it was hard to miss as a smirk appeared on Fang's face and disappeared the same second.

About 4 steps in, someone crashed into me. He looked up and I saw his face. He was actually a little hot but not as hot as Fan – NO. STOP THAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT. He smiled sweetly at me and I blushed a little hoping no one would notice. Of course Fang saw it immediately and went to help me up, and went out of his way to stand between me and the guy.

He said sorry and shook my hand. I felt something being pushed into my hand and was being kept there until he stopped and left. I turned my hand around palm-up to find a piece of paper. Fang haven't missed a thing, saw it too. I opened it so that we both could see it.

Inside, I saw a phone number and the words "I'll be expecting your call."

This of course, only angered Fang more. Sure we kissed a couple of times and having me being me, I ran after most of them, but I don't think we can actually say that we "belong" to each other.

After awhile we decided that we would meet at the food court at about an hour and then go ice skating.

Nudge took Angel and started to make their way toward Aeropostal, while Iggy and Gazzy went into a store that sold electronics. Just before they went in, I made sure to yell "NO BOMBS!" and they just shook it off as if they didn't hear a thing. With them gone, that only left me and Fang. Again. So we just decided to wander occasionally buying some chocolate chip cookies.

We came across a fancy restaurant, and decided to go in and grab something to eat. We could've gone to chili's a few doors down but it seemed a little packed and it's not like we needed to be in the middle of a crowd in a small room. Our claustrophobia would've kicked in right when we got through the door.

The restaurant had only a few people in it and had classy music. No wonder there was almost anyone was in here.

We picked a booth in the back where attention couldn't be drawn very easily. I ordered two steaks and Fang ordered three steaks. Apparently, the waiter didn't think we could finish it all so he made sure that we were given a to-go box. When I opened it, I found another piece of paper. Just as I opened it, even a little, I could make out the word "call" and a few numbers.

This only made Fang EVEN MORE angrier, and I didn't think it was possible. Apparently, I was wrong. Even though it was VERY hard to admit that.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. Why was it so hard to simply go to the mall without someone flirting with me? We just decided to just cancel our order and left.

When we got to the food court, we found the flock there waiting for us. "Okay guys! Let's go ice skating!"

We did an Up and Away and left toward the ice rink.

Once we got there we paid for an hour and went to go rent our skates. When he gave us our tickets, there was ANOTHER piece of paper. I looked up at him and he just simply winked and smiled at me.

Just as he smiled at me, his smile disappeared. I turned around to find Fang glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would be SO beyond dead.

The rest of the flock were already inside, so thankfully, they didn't see what happened next. Fang leaned over and kissed me. It was light and lasted just one or two seconds but it was enough for the guy working at the ice rink. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped a few inches.

I could already see the smirk playing at Fang's lips. His soft and warm lips – NO I DIDN'T JUST THINK THAT! Did I?

I blushed and Fang pulled me into the rink. There, the flock were waiting with a BIG smile. Then, I looked at the doors to find it see-through.

_UGH could this day get any worse?_

_You'll find this day can be better than others._

_Would you get out of my mind?_

**Silence **

_OF COURSE._

We got our skates and were skating across the rink. Or at least TRYING to. Everyone looked like they were born on the ice. Everyone except for me. I was tripping, slipping, and falling just about everywhere.

I sighed in frustration for about the twentieth time i fell today, when I noticed a pair of eyes looking at me. I looked up to find a boy around my age with blond hair and green eyes staring at me. He was actually kind of cute. He smiled and offered his hand to me.

"Hey, my name is Jackie. I can see you're having a little trouble here, mind if I help?"

"Umm, sure I guess. Why not?" I said as I took his hand.

He helped me up and I almost slipped. Again. This time before I slipped, his arm made its way around my waist, holding me up. I blushed hoping he didn't notice.

Fang stood a few feet away watching the entire thing. His eyes widening.

**Fang POV**

I can't believe that THING was flirting with Max! MY MAX! AND SHE WAS LETTING HIM! Of course, Max didn't seem to notice this though. She was oblivious to everything that wasn't fighting or the flock.

GOD why was I just standing here? Oh yea because if I did something that didn't have a good enough reason, she would kill me. With a SMILE. Luckily, the hour was almost over and I was starting to get sick from watching his hands on Max's waist and hands. MY MAX.

Just then, the bell rang telling us those who have only paid an hour had to leave. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. Finally, we could get away from this guy and his wandering hands. Luckily, he paid for five hours with his sister, so he couldn't go with us.

The flock were all tired, so we just decided to skip the park and go home.

On the fly home, I flew a little toward Max, I didn't know what I was saying before it came out of my mouth.

"So did you have fun with that guy you were flirting with?"

Her eyes widened and said,"WHAT?"

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"UGH Fang! I swear you just – UGH!"

And she flew off way ahead of all of us.

_UGH what is with me?_

**Max POV**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST SAID THAT TO ME!"

**End Flashback**

*sigh* I guess I should just go take a shower, one of the only places where I can find peace.

I grabbed a towel and went toward the shower. I closed the bathroom door and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't very pretty, but how many girls do you know that can snap a neck with her bare hands and can fight an army of erasers? Yea, one. And that one, is me. Not counting Nudge and Angel. They weren't quite there yet, but they would get there soon.

I sighed and started stripping. I took off my shirt and then my jeans. My jean was still in my hand when the door slowly opened and my eyes widened.

Fang. He was just looking intently at the floor and when the door opened fully, he finally looked up.

THANK GOD I DIDN'T TAKE ALL OF MY CLOTHES OFF. I still had on a lacy black bra and lacy black panties.

HE WAS JUST STANDING THERE! STARING AT ME!

His eyes traveled up and down and up and down and he wouldn't take his eyes off me. His eyes were WIDE and his mouth was open.

"FANG!" I screamed! I didn't know I screamed until it came out of my mouth. But, get this, He didn't do anything! He still just stood there staring at me!

I already had something in my hand, so I might as well throw it. My jeans hit him directly in the chest but he didn't even flinch. He still just stood there staring.

So, I took the nearest object, (which was my towel) and threw that at him too! And screamed again.

"FANG!"

He still didn't move. That was when I figured, if I was going to throw something at him, it might as well be something HARD. I grabbed a bar of soap, just inches away from me, and chucked it at his head.

He FINALLY got out of staring at me and his face became a DEEP red. He then closed the door with all his might and there was a loud BOOM.

After awhile, I thought _Might as well get clean and think things over._

After my nice LONG (1 hour) shower, I decided to go out. Dinner would be starting soon and Dr. Martinez would get suspicious if I didn't eat. I grabbed for my towel, when I remembered I threw it at Fang. The whole scene played in my head again. This was going to be an awkward dinner tonight.

We had pasta for dinner and Dr. Martinez made sure that there was enough for everyone. Me and Fang ALWAYS sat next to each other. So we were quiet most of the time. After my fourth plate, I was still hungry, but I just wanted to get away from Fang for awhile. Of course since me and Fang share the same room, we both have a key.

I got to our room, locked the door, opened the window, and dove out into the night sky.

I found a nice cave where I could relax a little, hoping nobody would find me. ESPECIALLY a certain black haired male.

I looked at the stars and saw them twinkling at me. I don't know how long I looked at them, but I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up right when I heard the light footsteps. They were coming toward me. I stayed that way, my eyes closed, huddled against the cave wall, making myself look like I was still sleeping. I heard the figure push up against the wall and slide down to sit next to me.

I heard a very light sigh escape from the intruder's lips. A sigh I would recognize anywhere. Fang. How does he keep finding me? I felt his arm encircle me and pull me closer toward him. His heat was radiating and was intensifying as our skin made contact.

My head fell on his chest and he put his face in my hair and mumbled softly.

"How am I going to deal with you?"

"By giving me chocolate chip cookies?" I muttered softly back.

I felt him tense up, and then relax again. "Why did you just stand there?"

There was a little silence as he was thinking. He eventually got his answer.

"I guess my mind just shorted out when I saw you like that."

**Silence**

To be honest, I had absolutely nothing to say to that. He then reached over and pushed my chin up so I was facing him. Then he mumbled something I didn't expect to hear.

"I guess because I love you so much."

My eyes widened as I realized what he just said. I muttered something that surprised even me.

"I - I love you too…"

Now it was his time to be surprised. His eyes widened and a smile started to form. He then leant over and did something that rocked my world. We kissed. It wasn't like anything before. This one was going on and on and on. There were fireworks, sparks, explosions, whatever you called them. It was HEAVEN. We broke apart for the need of air. DARN YOU AIR.

"So what was with all those time you were angry today?"

"I guess I was just a little jealous..."

HAHAHAHA A LITTLE? DID YOU SEE HOW MANY TIMES HE HAD GOTTEN ANGRY TODAY? I just burst up cracking hysterically on the floor holding my stomach from hurting so much. Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

After I calmed down a bit, I looked up into his eyes kissed him a little, pulled back, and said.

"JEALOUS MUCH FANG?"

I had a great time writing this! This is my VERY first fanfiction story and I know it's not that good but the least you could do is review… Give me some helpful tips? Please? Pretty please? Pretty pretty please? C'MON! IM BEGGING YOU HERE! REVIEW PLEASE? THANKS! :D

~Thesky1sblu3


End file.
